Shampoo compositions utilizing various surfactants are known in the art. Generally, the consumer applies small portions of the shampoo to the hair and works it into a lather with water. Thereafter, the lather is removed by rinsing with water. The detergent action of the surfactants present in these compositions will often times cause the hair to lose its lustre and suppleness thereby rendering the hair unruly and unmanageable. Consequently, to restore the hair to its original luster and suppleness after cleansing with the shampoo, there is required an additional application of a hair conditioning composition. That is to say, a two-step operation, i.e., the cleansing of the hair with the shampoo and of the restoration with a conditioning agent of the hair to its original luster and manageability is needed.